Once a Team, Always a Team
by KillerMay
Summary: Whether you like it or not. Centered around sannin. No pairings.


**Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Once a team, always a team. Whether you like it or not._

If there was one thing Tsunade never understood in her days as a genin, it was how the _hell _someone of her stature got paired with the snake dude and the egg headed pervert. They said something about Orochimaru being the best in the class, while Jiraiya was the worst, but where did that leave her?

But, nonetheless, once a team, always a team. Whether you like it or not. You were put into a team based on skills, and if her skills best complemented a snake demon and a super pervert, so be it. Even if it lowered her self-esteem by _at least_ twenty percent.

It was when she actually had to train with the freaks that she realized she didn't know much about them.

Orochimaru truly was an amazing ninja. Everything Sarutobi-sensei taught them, he mastered. Tsunade herself did pretty well too, though. But, Jiraiya. He tried and tried, but it was a lot harder for him...

And he was never going to be good at taijutsu or ninjutsu if he kept flirting with her.

You can't do much when your arms are forceably ripped from their sockets, now can you?

She wasn't lying when she said she'd rather go out with Orochimaru than Jiraiya. But, then again, that was a relativelyobvious choice. It wasn't that Orochimaru was the best looking guy in the world (pale, hair to long to belong to a guy, a disturbingly long tongue that can choke people), but Jiraiya-in her opinion-was far from her standards.

And he kept calling her flat-chested and never took his eyes off a hole he drilled into the women's bath house.

But, nonetheless, once a team, always a team. Whether you like it or not.

-

If there was one thing Orochimaru never understood in his days of a genin, it was how the _hell_he ended up on a team with Jiraiya.

He could understand Tsunade-hime, she was good. But Jiraiya, he just...sucked. No discussion. Period.

Plus he was the kind of person who would laugh if someone said 'period'. And he hated Orochimaru. Which didn't make him think any fonder of the pervert.

But, nonetheless, once a team, always a team. Whether you like it or not. And Orochimaru definitely didn't like it. Every time he'd go to the training field, he tended to either get some joke about his hair or a fight between Jiraiya and Tsunade-hime would be taking place.

And those were the worst time to come in. He'd taken to coming earlier when Tsunade asked him if _he_ thought she was flat chested.

Awkward situations.

Luckily enough, he stayed on Tsunade-hime's good side. He was always worried that he'd say something wrong and she'd forcibly rip his arms from their sockets. With Tsunade, it tended to be one wrong move-and you're dead.

He had always wondered how Jiraiya survived...

Orochimaru was pretty sure Sarutobi-sensei had said something about 'trying not to kill your teammates' to her. He couldn't be sure though. He was positive that, given the chance, Tsunade-hime _would_ kill them. He knew for a fact that she could.

But, nonetheless, once a team, always a team. Whether you like it or not.

-

If there was one thing Jiraiyanever understood in his days as a genin, it was why his teammates had so little faith in him. It was annoying to say the least. Annoying like when Tsunade turned him down and called him an 'egg headed pervert' and said she rather date Orochimaru.

_Orochimaru._

There were just so many flaws in that.

But, nonetheless, once a team, always a team. Whether you like it or not. At least, that's what Sarutobi-sensei had always told them. He kept reminding them that were put together for a reason, and that one day-even if not right then-they would develop bonds that could overcome anything.

Jiraiya could've sworn he heard the silent Orochimaru snort at that statement.

The thing about his team, was this: He was the weak one, Orochimaru was the genius, and Tsunade was the one that could rip a cat in half with her bare hands.

Orochimaru was the one with freakishly long hair that was far too easy to make fun of, Tsunade was the one who was flat-chested, but still pretty.

And Jiraiya was the pervert. But he was a proud pervert, truly.

He was also a bruised pervert thanks to Tsunade. And he was pretty sure Orochimaru let her in if he ever walked by him while Jiraiya was at the bath house. And, by being 'at the bath house', he really meant staring at women through a hole in the wall.

That was just the way their team worked though. Jiraiya would be openly perverse, Orochimaru would tell Tsunade of this, and Tsunade would beat him till he was black and blue.

Then Jiraiya would say something about them having an 'abusive relationship' and Tsunade would further emphasize the fact that she liked Orochimaru more than him.

_Orochimaru._

But, nonetheless, once a team, always a team. Whether you like it or not.

-

Tsunade definitely had the most murderous intent on the team. There was no question about that.

That was why it didn't make sense with Orochimaru left. That was why it didn't make sense when Orochimaru attacked Konoha. That was why it didn't make sense with Sarutobi-sensei died at the hand of his student.

_Of a teammate._

_"You're separated into groups based on your indivdual abilities and how they work with others abilities." Sarutobi explained to his new genin team. "Teams are made so each team can have a sense of equilibrium."_

_It was Tsunade who spoke up next. "I don't see how I fit in with these two..."_

_"Well, Tsunade, when we get our first mission-I'm sure you'll figure it out." He gave her a smile. "Your team is like your family." Orochimaru looked up a bit. "They are there to help you. They are there to protect you. Being a team is the ultimate sign of trust, and-even if you don't like each other now, you'll just grow closer through the years._

_Once a team, always a team. Whether you like it or not."_

**Inspired by me thinking. I mean, think about it-all of these teams seriously protect each other and such, and in my mind, Sarutobi is a good person for insight.**

R&R Please :)


End file.
